Vehicular torque limiters can protect vehicles during extreme pressure and forces.
Since vehicles are often under extreme pressure and load, failure may occur to the vehicle driving parts.
The prior art approach of handling those forces consists of installing heavy duty parts in the drive train for avoiding amortization of the parts. This approach doesn't really eliminate the problem, since it transfers the failures upon those extreme forces to the less-durable mechanical elements.
“A torque limiter is an automatic device that protects mechanical equipment, or its work, from damage by mechanical overload” (from Wikipedia). The shafts thereof automatically disengage upon presence of the mechanical overload. U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,779 to Steinke discloses a torque limiter for protecting the drive train of a vehicle. However, assembling and disassembling of this torque limiter requires inconvenient, professional and accurate handling.
Thus, as a matter of fact, vehicular torque limiters are not commercially manufactured and assembled to vehicles, since their handling is too expensive for ensuring the protection it provides. Also, replacement of a torque limiter upon amortization thereof is a significant feature, which is not practical to this torque limiter.
As a matter of fact, there are no vehicular torque limiters in the market, and vehicles do not include torque limiters.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of inconvenient, professional and accurate required handling for assembling and disassembling a vehicular torque limiter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simple and inexpensive assembling and disassembling of a vehicular torque limiter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and to other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.